ME1:Scarlett Emeralds
by L. M. Willows
Summary: First book in the Scarlett Emeralds series: It started out like any other day during summer vacation. Then the next thing I know I'm waking up 166 years into the future in the Mass Effect games. I was apparently sent there to help Shepard. But now I think I'm falling for him. The Reapers are on their way and my plans are slowly falling apart. What am I supposed to do! MShep/OC
1. The Unfortunate Joke

**This is the first chapter in a three-part series. I hope you like it, I will try to post every two to three weeks maybe less.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bioware just the main character.**

Chapter 1

It seemed like a normal day in Sioux City, Iowa. I was in my back yard swinging on our rusty swing set; you could never be too old to swing on a swing set, and letting the breeze blow my long red hair around my face. I had about three weeks left of summer vacation before I would be going back to school for my Jr. Year. So far it had been quite boring, I would wake up play video game or read for a couple of hours then go sit on the swing set and day-dream. Occasionally I would go eat lunch with my best friend and spend the day with her but after that it went back to the same routine.

I winced as the sun hit my face, the clouds were thick today, a sure chance of rain, and would cover the sun for long periods of time. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ticking, at first it sounded like it was a ways away but now it was getting closer. I looked up in alarm, my green eyes widening as I searched for the mysterious ticking noise. But to my dismay I couldn't find where it was coming from. I got up from the swing and turned around, the beeping followed. I went from alarmed to paranoid and started walking back to my house. The ticking was following and was getting louder. I took off at a run and ran up the stairs and through the trees, my house was now a few yards in front of me. I was just about to reach for the handle when the ticking stopped. Puzzled I turned around and found myself face to face with a four eyed frog looking thing. Only of course it wasn't a frog, it was a character from…Mass Effect? A prothean was staring at me, strangely it looked like Javik. Then I started laughing, it seemed like it was a prank my brother pulled, probably to scare me.

"Ok Sam, you can call off the hallow gram thingy, you win at pranks." I said to the prothean. I looked expectantly at the prothean's face. It blinked. "Sam…" I say taking a step back from the hallow gram. It took a step toward me and then another. My eyes widened in fear as it grabbed my arms. This was not a hallow gram. I opened my mouth to scream but I was stopped when images assaulted my mind. My mind felt like it was on fire, my mouth opened again in a silent scream. The images were of the Mass Effect games. Then a voice was added. The prothean was speaking.

"You have seen was will happen via those games you have played. But we'll not be able to win like the games say without your help." Visions of destruction invaded my thoughts, "I was sent to give you the knowledge of the protheans and all information that could help save the galaxy." More information was poured into my head. I learned how to shoot a gun and the basics of being a vanguard. My knees buckled and I started to black out but the prothean kept me steady. "It is time…"


	2. The Girl With the Green Sandles

**Ok so I said that I would update maybe every 2 to 3 weeks but I had this chapter all ready to go.**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2

My body hurt, my mind hurt, heck everything hurt. As my senses returned I groaned in pain. I cracked open my eyes hoping to see that I just fell from the swing set and knocked myself out. I sat up ignoring the intense pain in my joints and looked around. I was in a room filled with cargo that looked to be from the Mass Effect games. I slowly got up from where I was laying and started to roam around the room, half hoping find a door and half not. Who knew what would lay behind a closed-door but the only way to get some answers most likely laid behind it.

A door came into view after what seemed like an hour of searching, truthfully it was probably five minutes. The door hissed open revealing a corridor branching both left and right. I stepped out and looked both ways before going right. My favorite pair of sandals made a light tinkling as the zipper in the back bounced, the sound echoed around me in the emptiness of the hallway. I followed to corridor for a bit before reaching a door. This one however didn't hiss open. The lock on the door was green, and if was anything like Mass Effect it meant that it was unlocked. Now the question was how to open it. I cautiously reached out a finger with my favorite purple nail polish on it, and tapped the lock thingy. Immediately the door hissed open and I found myself in….another damn corridor.

It would be my luck to wake up in a maze. But luckily for me I could only go one way, left. I started walking again, shoes tinkling away when I ran into yet another door that didn't hiss open. I lifted my hand against the door and pressed the big green button, come on who didn't like buttons, especially if they didn't do anything besides open a door. But instead of expecting another corridor I found myself face to face with a human being!

"You're late." He said looking at his…omnitool?

"I'm…what?" I asked confused.

"Late, you were supposed to be here...ten minutes ago." Ok, now this guy was starting to annoy me.

"And why was I supposed to be here ten minutes ago?" The man in front of me huffed and turned around beckoning me with a finger. With nowhere else to go I followed.

"I suppose you must be hungry after such a long trip…you've been sleeping for almost 170 years so congrats in being the oldest human and still not look a day over 16. Now I assume that our Prothean expert put all the information you would need about being a vanguard in your head along with everything else you will need to survive?" He turned around expectantly. I stared at him with my mouth wide open, speechless.

"I…I….WHAT!" I screeched. There is no way I was asleep for "170 years" of course that could explain the sore muscles and headache I have. The man in front of me, which I am debating on calling him Nick Furry 'cause he seriously looks like him, glances back at me before picking up the pace. I look behind me to see if anyone is there when I realized that I'm no longer walking around a corridor. Instead I'm in a large room with a ton of people all working on computers.

"You have everything the Prothean gave you, no?" he asked again.

"I remember a Prothean grabbing me then mind raping me if that's what you mean." My redhead temper was starting to act up.

"Good, good, then you are ready for the next step." He finally stopped walking and pressed a button calling up an elevator.

"Next step?" I asked wearily taking a step back.

"Yes," he says taking a step into the elevator before turning around to look at me. "We are going to put you through training."


	3. Goodbye My Nick Furry

**A/N:** So here is Chapter 3 I hope you like it. A bit of background for the next couple of chapters. Shepard _is_ male and I will be using the default look. He is a colonist and a war hero. So now that I've said that...enjoy the story. ~LMW

Chapter 3

_ "Yes," he says taking a step into the elevator before turning around to look at me. "We are going to put you through training."_

I stepped into the elevator behind my Nick Fury wondering what kind of training. "What kind of training?" I asked voicing my question. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"You need to train because how else are you going to help defeat the reapers?"

"The reapers? I thought they were just some threat in mass effect games."

"You are in Mass Effect babe." He said, "Currently you have three months to go through N7 training and become a powerful vanguard before you can join the Normandy and Commander Shepard. We will be putting you in a room where you will age 10 years, 1 year for every week you are inside the chamber. In there you will do all of your training."

"So basically, to you and everyone else outside the room, I will walk in there all wimpy and weak and then two and a half months later I will walk out and be an N7 with all the military training that I would need?" He nodded the affirmative and we got off the elevator. "What will you be doing outside of the chamber?" I asked.

"We will be placing your made up files everywhere so that when you turn up you won't get shot in the head…not that you will but still…" I continued to walk next to him deep in thought. _So from what he didn't tell me I gather that I'm in mass effect the game, only it's not a game but real life…at least for me. Man, Sam will be so jealous when I get back home. _Home_._ "What happened after I fell asleep?" I asked.

"You never existed. Your family never had a daughter they just had your brother."

_I…I never existed._ A lone tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it off. There was no going home now, my future was here. I was surprisingly taking the no family thing well.

We stopped in front of a door and he looked at me. "Are you ready Scarlett Emeralds?"

I smiled at my new name; it fit me from my red hair to my green eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

It had been almost 10 years since I had entered the time chamber. Since then I had lost all of my baby fat and gained muscle. My body was well toned by the grueling N7 training and the fact that I was now a biotic. I had completed everything I needed to become a vanguard and now I was ready.

I exited the chamber and walked right into Nick, literally. The guys name wasn't really Nick but when I told him that I called him my 'Nick Fury' in my head he let me call him that.

"Whoa Ms. Emeralds…man have you gotten tall." He said eyeing her height. It was true she had grown to 5'10.

Nick wasn't such an asshole anymore because sometimes he would come into the chamber to have a chat or hang out while I was recovering from training. He was a real friend now, my only friend.

"It's been ten years of course I've gotten taller!" I said smacking his head. He glared at me and rubbed his head. "So I have two weeks until I have to report to the Normandy right?" I asked him.

"No actually you board tomorrow at 0800 hours."

"Oh."

"Yeah so let's go shopping!" he said pulling me along with him.

"You are the only guy I know that could get excited about shopping." I snickered.

I went to bed after packing my stuff that I would be taking tomorrow. I fell into bed exhausted and instantly fell asleep. The door to the room opened and Nick tiptoed in. He opened the duffle bag and slipped in a pair of worn black and green sandals with the zippers that tinkled into the bag then zipped it shut before leaving the room.

The next morning my omnitool started to beep telling me time to get up. It was the usual time that I got up in the chamber, 0630 hours. I crawled into the shower and turned it on hot. Who knew when was the next shower I would get that was going to be scalding hot. I hopped out of the shower and combed my long red hair, deciding to let it air dry I started to put on the BDU's I laid out last night. Just when I finished tying my boots a knock came from my door.

"Come in." Nick poked his head in before the rest of his body followed. He looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked standing up.

"I'm afraid that this is a permanent good-bye Scarlett. After you walk out the door you will not be able to find this place again. Even if you tried." My mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as what he said registered in my brain. "Here," he said holding out a package. I unwrapped it and found my new dog tags.

Emeralds, Scarlett S.

1st Lieutenant

Vanguard, N7

O-

I clutched the dog tags to my chest and looked up at Nick. "Thank you so much for your help." I said and hugged him.

He cleared his throat, "Come on let me walk you to the door." I nodded and slipped the tags over my head. With my duffle bag over my shoulder and my weapon and armor case in hand I followed him out to the door. "Now remember you can't say anything that might compromise the mission or anything like that." I nodded my head in understanding.

Just before I walked through I looked at him.

"Good by my Nick Fury." I said, my voice raspy with unshed tears, and walked out the door.


	4. Suit Up!

**A/N: Hey all here is my chapter 4 R&R so I know if you think this story needs a little something more. I appreciate it.**

**LMW:)**

Chapter 4

_"Good by my Nick Furry." I said, my voice raspy with unshed tears, and walked out the door. _

Nick was right; when I looked back at the door it was gone. I took at deep breath and started walking, according to the street signs I had to walk 4 miles to the Alliance docking bay on earth. I looked at my omnitool to see how much time I had, 0738 hours. I had time to walk. I pulled my cap down to cover my eyes and started to walk.

By the time I reached the docks I had ten minutes to spare. When I saw the Normandy it was better than I had imagined. As I walked up to the docking port I nodded to the guard and showed him my dog tags. He waved me through I walked into the decontamination center. I certainly forgot how damn slow they were. I looked up and saw a camera.

"Lieutenant S. Emeralds requesting permission to board." My voice rang out clearly.

Joker's voice came over the intercom, _"Welcome aboard L.T."_ he said opening the doors. I walked in and looked left to see Kaidan Alenko and Joker. I nodded my head and started to walk to the doors that would lead me down to my sleeper pod and foot locker. According to Nick I was going to be taking Jenkins place…but luckily I wouldn't be killed like he did. After I found my sleeper pod and foot locker Captain Anderson's voice rang out through the comm.

_"Lieutenant Emeralds please come up to the bridge when you have a moment."_

"Yes sir." I replied and headed up the stairs. Halfway to the bridge I noticed I still had my hair down. It was dry now so I could pull it up. I combed through it with my fingers before up into a pony tail. "Where's the captain?" I asked Kaidan.

"He said he would be right back." I nodded. He was probably in the comm room.

"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." Joker said. I looked outside and saw a relay for the first time. I hadn't even realized we had left earth.

"We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector." It was just like the game only much better. "All stations secure for transit. The board is green. Approach run has begun." A blue glow filled the cockpit as we approached the mass relay. "Hitting the relay in 3…2…1…" My anticipation for what looked amazing on the computer screen didn't seem all that amazing in real life. All that happened was that we were covered in a blue glow and shot out, there was no movement, and it was quite disappointing.

"Thrusters…check. Navigation…check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift…just under 1500k."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." I jumped. When the hell did Nihlus get there, I must have been really out of it because I didn't even see the commander come up behind me either.

As Nihlus left joker looked back the turned forward and said, "I hate that guy."

"Nihlus gave you a compliment…so you hate him?" Alenko asked.

"Remember to zip up you jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!"

I couldn't help it and let out a chuckle, "Full of yourself much Joker?" Joker blushed, I don't think he realized that I was here.

"Yes ma'am I am." He replied. "Besides, Specters are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid. The council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." Kaidan said.

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story." Joker retorted.

"They don't send Specters on shakedown runs." So the Commander finally speaks up.

"So I'm guessing that there is more to it than meets the eye." I replied before Joker. Shepard nods his head.

_"Joker, status report!"_

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

_"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."_

"Aye, Aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way." Joker warned.

_He's already here, Lieutenant." _Joker shook his head and Kaidan face palmed. _"Tell commander shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." _Anderson said before cutting the channel.

"You get that Commander?" Joker asked.

"He sounds angry. Something must have gone wrong with the mission." Shepard said before turning around and leaving.

"Pff. Captain always sound like that when he's talking to me." Joker complained.

"Aww, poor Joker." I snickered he just glared at me. Just then the controls blinked informing him of an incoming message. Kaidan and I watch the video before Joker contacts the Captain. "Alenko!" I shout out. "Alenko... i think we should suit up, I have a feeling that we will be needed soon."

"I'm thinking so too."


	5. Apologies!

Sorry folks this isn't a Chapter Update. You may be wondering why yesterday I had 6 chapters and today I only have four. It had been brought to my attention that my last two chapters were confusing and rushed. I intend to fix that this weekend and post them ASAP. Now I also got some feed back about how it is a little confusing on how Scarlett got into the game. I will explain it in my way of thinking. She was put into a time chamber where she was asleep for 166 year (I think that was how much time past) but never aged. I was thinking along the lines of Avatar (the blue people not the last air bender) and how sully was asleep for many years but never aged. So that is what happened to my character. Now I know when she did age ten years in the special time chamber she used in three months maybe a little confusing but lets just go for I like the number three because when I read that I confused me to. But it wasn't supposed to be logical at all. Now I have fixed a bit of the last chapter (chapter 4) near the end where Scarlett doesn't demand Alenko but suggests they suit up because they are the same rank. Also in the future chapters I don't plan on following the dialog of the entire game because I know you guys have played it before and it would get boring. But honestly I didn't feel like that part should really change. But the future chapters wont be word for word.

I think that I have covered all the might be confusing parts. If there is more don't be afraid to PM me questions I will do my best to answer them.

Love you guys to the moon and back!:)

LMW


	6. I'm No Lady

**A/N: I would like to thank my new Beta, Sheity Williams, for correcting the errors in my ways. Also I am going to continue in showing two different point of views, Shepard and Emeralds, which are clearly separate by _HERS _and _HIS_. As always R&R!**

**LMW:)**

HERS

"Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site." Captain Anderson explained to Shepard. Since I had heard this conversation before I tuned out and looked at Shepard. Even though he was the default he wasn't that bad looking.

I looked at Nihlus as he loaded his gun. _Crap wasn't Jenkins supposed to say something here?_ "Nihlus? Are you coming with us?" yeah that sounded right.

"I move faster on my own." He replied before jumping off the ship…while it was still _moving._ Now I must admit that was pretty cool but no one needs a showoff. I rolled my eyes before turning back to the conversation; I missed pretty much all of it.

"The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck." Anderson yelled over the sound of the engines as Joker opened the cargo bay doors. Thankfully we were _NOT_ moving.

"_We are approaching drop point two."_ Joker's voice rang through the comms. All three of us jump out of the _Normandy_ and onto Eden Prime.

I have to give the planet some credit; even though you can see fire and smoke from our drop zone it still looked beautiful. It had everything from tall green trees to blue skies. I would have commented on the beautiful smell of random wild flowers but currently I smelled death and burnt flesh…

We rounded a corner and I found myself right in front of a gas bag. "What are those?" Kaidan asked, gun pointed at one of them.

"Gas bags…completely harmless," I said patting the one in front of me, it squealed in response. "Just don't shoot them or they'll explode." Kaidan glances at Shepard a moment before putting his gun away. It was clear that they were wondering how I knew this.

I started to run trying to catch up with Shepard as he had continued on while I was informing Kaidan about the Gas bags, but stopped when I heard a whirling noise. Shepard must have heard it too as he dove behind a rock. I followed and squatted next to him while Kaidan chose the rock to the left. Shepard looked over the rock as I did. He signaled me to move forward and I knew immediately what was going to happen. Jenkins might have died here, but one I knew what was going to happen, two I had more skill, and three…he wasn't me.

* * *

So now that I have successfully seen Nihlus' dead body, stopped four bombs from exploding and destroying Eden Prime then Shepard being knocked out, I can get some sleep. Shepard had been out for a while but I knew he was going to be ok and up in a few hours. Kaidan was roaming the crew deck with worry lines etched into his face. Ashley was in the med bay with Shepard worrying her heart out thinking it was her fault that Shepard was hurt. I headed toward my sleeper pod for some well earned rest.

We were due, as soon as Shepard woke up, to arrive at the Citadel in a couple of hours. Until then I decided that I had time to catch a few winks. I climbed into my pod and closed my eyes only to have Eden Prime flash before me vividly. I quickly opened them again. While playing the game you never really took notice to what happens around you. You just want to see what will happen next. But when you are actually in the game you notices smells and see things that could haunt you. The sight of the dead colonists along with the smell of rotting and burning flesh got to me.

I didn't want to review what I went through down there again. I climbed out of the pod and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and donned my N7 hoodie, which you earn when you finish training. I wasn't going to bother with shoes even though it was odd not wearing them in a spaceship, and started up the stairs to go to the C.I.C. The skeleton crew was on deck as I headed toward the cockpit.

I wasn't surprised to see Joker still at the helm. I sat next to him in the copilot chair without a word and stared into the dark and endless space.

"Couldn't sleep ma'am?" Joker's voice interrupted my staring out into space. I turned to look at him.

"Memories of Eden Prime are haunting me…so yeah… can't sleep." I replied. "I figured a little change of scenery would help clear my mind a bit."

He nodded his head in understanding, "You're welcome up here anytime ma'am."

"Joker just call me Scarlett, I'm no lady, at least…not anymore." I said tiredly, my eyes were starting to droop with sleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Joker said one last thing.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

HIS

I was working my way through the C.I.C to go talk to Joker about arriving at the Citadel. I could honestly say I've never been to the station before. When I arrived in the cockpit I saw a figure curled up with a blanket in the copilot seat. I leaned over the seat to get a better look at the person and was surprised to find it Scarlett. I looked over at Joker about to ask what she was doing here when she woke up.

With a groan she stretched and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before clearing her throat. "Good whatever the time is Commander," Her voice was laced with sleep.

I raised an eyebrow before replying, "To you to Emeralds. We are about to go down to the Citadel, I suggest you get dressed." She nodded her head before climbing out of the seat.

"Thanks Joker," she said handing him the blanket before walking away, her bare feet slapping the metal floor of the ship. I turned to Joker who was shoving the blanket under his chair.

"What was that about?"

"She couldn't sleep last night so she came up here for a change of scenery. She eventually fell asleep and I covered her with my blanket." Joker explained.

"Why do you have a blanket Joker?"

"Even though the ship is temperature regulated it's more of a comfort then a need. You came at the right time though Commander, the Citadel is just behind this cloud." I stared out into the void and watched as the Citadel came around a cloud.

"Quite the station isn't it Joker." I said in awe.

"Yes it certainly is."

* * *

If I could, I would have shouted at them until I was hoarse or strangled them. The council just wouldn't believe that one of their specters had gone rogue. Udina was muttering under his breath in anger while Anderson looked ready to shoot something or someone.

"What about that Turian investigator, Garrus was his name?" I looked over at Scarlett; she out of all 5 of us wasn't surprised at all when the council denied that Saren had gone and betrayed them.

"Harkin would know where Garrus is." Anderson said, but I could tell he didn't like the suggestion of talking to the C-sec officer. "He's an ass but he knows stuff. Also you could talk to Barla Von; he's an agent of the Shadow Broker and might know something about Saren."

"We should split up so we can cover more ground, Alenko take Williams and go meet with Harkin and find Garrus. Emeralds you're with me, we'll go talk with Barla Von and dig up anything we can. Stay in contact." The L.T. nodded and left with Williams. I turned to Anderson.

"We'll see what we can do to convince the council, come to Udina's office if you find anything."

"Yes, sir," I turned and headed straight for the transport with Emeralds on my heels. "Do you know where Barla Von is?" I asked turning to Emeralds. She called up her omnitool and looked at it for a few minutes.

"He is running a bank on the Presidium." She said looking up finally from her omnitool. I punched in the coordinates of the bank and got into the car.

"Why were you not surprised that the council didn't believe that Saren had gone rogue?" I asked once we were situated. She looked at me, her emerald eyes watching me intently.

"Since when did the Council ever pay attention to us humans?" She answered me before turning and looking out the window. With a sigh I turned and looked out mine.


	7. What's a Spock?

**A/N: HELLO! It is the all so amazing authors note. *Bows* So I have my wonderful and amazing Beta to thank. Thank you Sheity Williams! Now I hope you enjoy this chapter (longest one yet!) and of course R&R!**

**LMW:)**

Chapter 6

HERS

I found myself once again in the copilot's seat, this time though I had my own blanket. I was looking outside into the great expanse mulling over what happened in the last 24 hours. We had successfully proved Saren had gone rogue while saving Tali's life and recruiting not only her but Garrus and Wrex as well. Topping it all off, Shepard had become a Spectre himself and gained the _Normandy_ with all of its crew.

"Let's play the old earth game called 20 questions." Joker said suddenly. I looked at him and arched an eyebrow. He was currently covered in his own blanket and eating a bag of popcorn that he had snuck onto the ship. I myself had one because I pestered him until he finally relented.

"Why?"

"Because, unlike everyone else on this ship, you don't have a single file on yourself besides the one the Alliance has. Bear in mind that that barely has anything either." I blinked a couple of time absorbing the answer.

"Fine." He did a small yippee, "But if I don't want to answer the question I don't answer the question, got it?"

"Fine, okay, alright." He sighed. Silence filled the cabin and after a few minutes I got frustrated.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Just give me a minute. You can't rush brilliant questions." I snorted.

"Just ask one."

"Fine." He said. "What did you do before you joined the Alliance?" _I slept for 166 years_. The thought came up instantly.

"I went to school."

"Ok so that wasn't the best of questions, next one. Where did you come from?"

"Jeez Joker, I thought you would know. I don't have to explain it do I?

"NO! NO NOT LIKE THAT!" he shouted. I giggled.

"You need to be more specific Joker or else I'll probably take it the wrong way. Blame my dirty mind on the military." His eyes were wide and there was a faint pink tinge on his cheeks from embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment.

"Okay, where did you grow up?"

"Much better, I grew up in Iowa on Earth." He stared at me.

"Really? I would have never have guessed, you have a perfect England accent." I rolled my eyes.

"I spent 10 years with a tutor that was from London. His accent kind of rubbed off on me." I explained. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Ok so here is a more mundane one. What," he starts dramatically, "is your favorite…color?" I shake my head at his weirdness.

"Purple" The next couple of hours were passed by random questions being asked. There was more than 20 questions asked but that was okay. I even got a few questions in. The popcorn was long gone and I was almost asleep when the one question I did not want asked… was asked.

"What is your real name?" That question made me wide awake.

"What do you mean what is my real name?" I asked. Trying to avoid the question was not going to be an option.

"Your name is obviously not Scarlett Emeralds. It's just that your name is too perfect, it was like it was made for what you look like." I let that soak in for a bit. It was true that my new name fit my complexion. "You don't have to answer it if you don't like the question…" He rambled on.

"Joker…" I tried to get his attention.

"You said it yourself that you wouldn't answer any question you were uncomfortable with."

"Joker!"

"I understand if I went a little far…"

"JOKER!" I yelled. He finally shut up. "It was a personal question but…"

"I'm sorry…"

"BUT… I will tell you just…just not yet." He nodded in understanding. A silence fell in the cabin, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Soon enough I fell asleep to the hum of the ship.

* * *

HIS

The bed was much comfier then the sleeper pods but not by much. The room itself was dark and very uninviting. The only lights in the room were set on dim, making shadows across the floor darker and harder to see. I had already planned on not staying in here very much. It would probably not end up being used because I still considered the captain's cabin belonging to Anderson.

"_Commander everyone is assembled like you asked."_ Joker reported.

"Thanks." I replied before exiting the cabin and heading up the stairs. When I entered the comm room all chatter stopped and everyone looked at me. I cleared my throat a bit before talking. "We have three options," I began, "One is that we find out what is going on at Feros and why it had gone silent, two we find the Matriarchs daughter, Doctor T'Soni. Or the third we can go to Noveria where there has been reports of geth interest in a research colony."

As soon as I finished voices filled the air as everyone shared their opinions of where to go. There were many Noveria voiced opinions and some on going and getting the Doctor. But there was one voice that I didn't hear. Emeralds was sitting in her seat just staring at me. I raised my hand to silence the crew.

"Emeralds….what do you think?"

"I think we should go to Feros…Doctor T'Soni should be fine and we shouldn't go to Noveria without her if there had been reports of her mother being there. That of course is my personal opinion sir." I took what she said into consideration. What she said was true.

"Okay..." I said to her before talking to Joker, "Set a course for Feros Joker."

"_Yes sir." _

"Crew dismissed."

* * *

I was sitting in the mess reading the information about Feros when someone sat in the chair beside me. It was Emeralds, she was wearing her sweatshirt and a pair of workout shorts. She must have just come from an intense workout in the cargo bay. I nodded at her before turning back to my data pad.

"Why…out of all the opinions you got, did you pick my choice?" Her voice was husky from her work out. I looked up again.

"Your reasons were the most logical." I replied. A giggle erupted from her smiling mouth. "What?"

"Okay…Spock." I raised an eyebrow and another giggle erupted.

"Spock? What's a Spock?" I didn't see the humor in what I said nor what she said.

"Spock is a character from an old 21st century film called Star Trek." She said in full blown laughter. I was smiling now as her laugh was contagious. It was one of those where the person would laugh a normal laugh but when they took a breath they squeaked.

"I have honestly never heard of this 'star trek' before…what's it about?"

By the time she stopped laughing, I had gotten her a bottle of water and myself a cup of coffee. Saying her thanks she began to tell me about the 21st century film. Hours passed and she explain more of her favorite movies from even the 20th century. It was weird how she got so excited over movies from the past centuries. Her eyes seemed to light up and her cheeks flushed.

"Wow…how do you know all of this?" I asked as she explain the difference between the Harry Potter books and the movies. I watched as her eyes dimmed and her expression softened into sadness.

"In my…old life before I joined the Alliance, my room was covered with posters of all my favorite movies and I had a bookshelf full of my favorite books…it was my own world in my room, where I could escape."

The way she explained her room it was like it no longer existed. "What happened to your room?" I was curious at what would make her so sad. Why her expression changed when she talked about what happened before the Alliance.

"It's gone now." Her answer was a small whisper. She clutched her glass tighter and her expression hardened. "But that was the past. Excuse me I should get some sleep before we reach Feros." She got up from the chair and walked toward the sleeper pods. I watched as she grabbed a change of clothes and left to go to the showers.

I looked at the time, 01:22. We had been talking for 5 hours. I got up from the chair and put my empty coffee cup away before heading to the capt…no my room for some rest. Scarlett was right, we were going to need all the rest we could get.


	8. Feros

**A/N: SORRY! I am soooo sorry that this chapter took so long! I was having technical difficulties with my computer for awhile... Thank you for waiting patiently *ducks as someone throws a chair* or maybe not so patiently... But as always thank you Sheity Williams for betaing this chapter and please leave reviews when your finished. I would love to hear your feed back!**

**LMW**

Chapter 7

**HERS**

Shepard, Kaidan, Wrex and I all looked down the hole. It was a one way trip, I knew that but the only way we were going to be able to leave Feros is if we jumped.

"Looks like a one way trip, Commander." I rolled my eyes. Thanks for stating the obvious Alenko. Shepard peered around the room as if to see if there was another way. His search, of course, was in vain.

"Well," I said stepping up to the edge, "Allons-y!" I jumped into the hole and quickly flared my biotics just enough so I didn't land on my face. A deep booming laugh sounded above me. I looked up to see Wrex was laughing his head off.

"The female Human has a quad!" He said before bursting into laughter again.

"Thanks Krogan!" I yelled back at him making him laugh harder. I quickly moved out of the way as Wrex jumped down to join me. Shepard and Kaidan followed next. Shepard looked at me, his eyes flashed with emotion, but it was too quick for me to catch.

He turned away and gestured for us to move on. I followed silently with my shotgun drawn.

* * *

The Mako was a smaller tank issued to the _Normandy_ and it could only hold about 4 marines, they would be squished but it could still hold them. When you added a Krogan to the mix it could barely hold 3 plus the Krogan. On the way to ExoGeni Kaidan and I squeezed into the back while Wrex and Shepard sat in the front, where there was a little more room to fit a Krogan. On the way back though we had Elizabeth, which caused some problems.

As I sat driving the Mako a permanent blush seemed to stick to my cheeks. The only way for us all to fit was to double up on seats while Wrex sat in the back. This meant that Elizabeth sat on Kaidan's lap and I sat on Shepard's. Even through my light armor I could feel his heat radiating off of him. Shepard's arms were circled around my waist in a seatbelt sort of fashion.

I was thankful when we reached the base camp. By the time I had turned off the Mako Elizabeth and Kaidan were gone and Wrex was in the middle of squeezing himself out. I quickly got off of Sheppard's lap and hoisted myself out of the Mako. Now all that was left was to deal with Jeong, kill the Thorian creature and then I could get off of this planet and away from the Mako.

* * *

**HIS**

"I think we are going to need bigger guns Commander."

It was the first smartass comment I had heard from Emeralds since the ride in the Mako with Elizabeth. She had been strangely silent through the rest of the mission and avoiding my eyes every time I asked her a question. All of her answers were [insert "also" here] short and to the point.

My thoughts were interrupted by feet hitting the ground. I looked away from Emeralds to see a green Asari standing up.

"I speak for the Th-" she was cut off abruptly by a single shot from Wrex.

"We can hit those points were the Thorian is connected to the wall and maybe it will fall." Emeralds said pointing over to one of the walls. She seemed certain that it would work and I was about to argue when I noticed that she was right. I nodded my head and we split up each attacking a tentacle from the plant. It soon was sent screaming down into the hole beneath it.

By the time we climbed back to the surface we were all covered in the 'veggie zombie' guts and sweaty. I'm pretty sure we didn't smell so hot either.

Upon reentering the _Normandy_, Emeralds excused herself and hurried to the girl's locker room. Wrex took the elevator down to the cargo bay leaving Alenko and I alone at the lockers. I slowly unhooked all of my armor placing it in a neat pile beside me until I was standing in my under armor. The armor reeked from the smell of zombie guts and instead of cleaning it right away I tossed it into my locker and shut the door. It was probably going to smell later but right now I was itching for a shower. Bidding farewell to Alenko I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the men's locker room.

I slipped out of my under armor and turned the water on hot. I stood under the stream feeling the water loosen my taunt muscles. My mind started to drift to one thing. It was the only thing that seemed to be on my mind since the ride in the Mako.

Lieutenant Scarlett Emeralds. The woman who's name fit her complexion. She was a strange marine but very intriguing. I liked how her eyes lit up when she talked about her past and hobbies that she loved. I had caught myself sniffing her hair more than once in the Mako. It wasn't the standard issue shampoo that most women used. It smelled of green tea and mint. A strange combination but it seemed to fit her.

My thoughts wondered more and soon I had to turn the water cold. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

Ever since the meeting after Feros I had barely seen Scarlett. When I did she usually left the room after noticing that I was there. At first I thought it was coincidence but now it seemed like she was purposefully avoiding me.

Ever since the conversation we had about her favorite old movies I've been finding myself wanting to talk to her more. But it seemed like luck was on my side tonight though. I was walking out of the Captains quarters and found her sitting with a cup of coffee and reading something on her data pad. She hadn't noticed me yet to I quickly grabbed myself a cup and poured some adding a little sugar. I swiftly walked over to where she was sitting and pulled out the chair opposite of her.

Scarlett looked up in alarm, her face flushed a little when I smiled at her. She started to get up and I frowned a little.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She seemed to hesitate for a bit before sitting back down.

"I-I…nowhere I guess." I was a little put out by her response.

"It seems like you're trying to avoid me L.T." She looked down into her cup. She was avoiding eye contact. "Would you like some fresh?" I asked, gesturing to her cup.

"What? Oh…yes please." She lifted her cup toward me. As I grabbed it my fingers brushed hers a bit. I swiftly got up from my chair and poured her a fresh cup.

"Cream? Sugar?" I asked.

"Just sugar please." I sat down again while handing her fresh coffee to her. Thanking me she took a sip before setting it down next to her data pad. "Scuttlebutt says we're going to the Citadel."

"Yes, I planned a little shore leave for the crew. I was planning to pick up some new armor. I wasn't able to get the stench off of my old armor." She smiled a bit. "Okay, that's a lie, I didn't get past the stench of my locker after trying to open it." She started to laugh.

"Yeah it's very tempting to just send it through to the hazardous waste company and buy some new." I laughed along with her. With nothing else to say we sat quietly sipping our coffee. She soon turned back to her data pad and I turned to the report that I brought out with me. It didn't matter that we weren't talking. Just her presence was enough.

A small part of my mind was reciting the regulations against fraternizing with the crew. But I ignored it. I wasn't fraternizing with Scarlett I was just enjoying her friendly presence.

She suddenly got up from the table and grabbed her empty coffee mug and data pad. I looked up to see her fighting something internally. Finally it seemed like a side won.

"Night Shepard." She said. As she walked away her shampoo sent washed over me.

"Night L.T." I replied. It was just her friendly presence right?


	9. Shore Leave

**A/N: I present to you chapter 8! Haha! Now this chapter will only tell the point of view from Scarlett not both her and Shepard. I felt that I should tell you what happened after she was sent into the future and stuff like that. So without further delay I present Chapter 8 again. please R&R, they are always appreciated!**

Chapter 8

I was currently hiding in the girls locker room dressed in my civilian clothes, waiting for everyone to leave the _Normandy_. Currently only Shepard and Pressley were left. I sat down on the bench and looked at the message I received last night.

_You might want to check this place out, 4892CE65, it's in the Tiberius Towers._ _I also figured you might need some credits._

_Nick_

After that there was a link to my new credit account with over 1,000,000 credits. I had enough to buy some new armor and more. A small ping sounded from my omnitool. Looking down I saw that Shepard had finally left. I finally left the bathroom my green sandals tinkling all the way.I found them at the bottom of my bag this morning while looking for my civvies. I was always loved shoes when I was younger, I still do but I'm kind of limited. I was probably going to get stares at my footwear because I'm pretty sure that nobody wears these kinds of shoes anymore.

I made my way out of the _Normandy_ and over to the nearest Rapid Transport. I quickly set the destination and climbed in. The ride was silent as I looked out the window. Thename of the towers sounded familiar but I could not place was until I saw the towers. They were the same towers where the Citadel DLC took place in.

I climbed out of the hover car and headed into the apartment building. I had no idea where to start looking for this room.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where this apartment is?" I asked walking up to the receptionist. The lady looked up and I showed her the number. When she read it her eyes went wide.

"Yes, that would be at the top of the towers. Just hit the 'P' button in the elevator that should take you right to it. Oh and here is the key." I nodded my thanks and headed over to the elevator. Pressing the 'P' button I watched the doors close. When they opened again I walked into a small room with a dark red door on the opposite side. It wasn't like the other doors, it was a door with a…handle which you had to turn. There was something about the door that was familiar.

Then it hit me. I was staring at the door to my childhood home. I looked at the key then the knob. Slowly I inserted the key and twisted. The door opened with a small squeal from its hinges and I walked in. A sob escaped my mouth as I looked around the first room.

It was just as I remembered it. Nothing had changed. My laptop was still on the couch along with the blanket I used that morning. The TV remote was on the floor where my brother was sitting the last time I saw him. I walked further into my old house and looked down the hallway to my bedroom. It was still painted purple and my bed was unmade. Walking into the room I saw that everything was still in the same place. I traveled the whole house taking everything in,not daring to touch anything in case it might break.

I looked at my omnitool to check the time and realized that there was a little more than an hour left of shore leave. I had been in the house for over 5 hours. I had skipped lunch and supper was almost over. A growl sounded from my stomach signaling that it wasn't happy with me.

I would come back later to continue exploring in depth and maybe move in. But for now I had to leave. I took my omnitool and walked up to the newest family picture and scanned it. I would scan the others later but for now this would do.

I was walking out of the house when a buzzing noise caught my attention. I looked over at the piano and saw that my cell phone was sitting there…and receiving a call. I walked over to it and saw a picture of my mom showing up on the screen. I stared at it in shock. The phone had been out of date for a hundred years and there wasn't any signal.

Deciding to take a chance I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" my voice was shaky as I answered.

"Hey sweetie." I quietly let loose a sob, it was my mother's voice on the other end. "I was just calling to let you know I would be late home tonight so you and your father can start on supper without me."

"O…Okay." I answered back.

"Okay, well I have to go now but I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too mom." The call ended but I still held the phone up to my ear hoping that her voice would come back. The tears had come back now as I finally took the phone away from my face. I looked at the screen and typed in my father's number. I held it up to my ear and listen to it ring. After three times he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad," My voice was shaky as my dad's voice echoed in my ear.

"Hey kiddo what's up?"

"I was just calling to see if you knew that mom was going to be late tonight and told us to go ahead and eat without her."

"Not yet but thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome…I better go and finish supper…bye dad see you tonight."

"Bye I love you."

"I love you too." I pressed the end call button and wiped my eyes. Looking at the phone again I quickly pocketed it and left the house. As I shut the door I watched as my old life vanished again but this time I could come back.

I rode the elevator back down to the lobby and walked out the door. I was going to come back someday but for now I had to help save the universe with Shepard.


	10. Realization

**A/N: Just a quickly here, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed after reading what I have so far. You guys are amazing, especially the random guest that said i ruled, you rule too dude. I would also like to thank my brother who beta'ed this chapter. As always enjoy and if you can, leave a review, they are always appreciated.**

Chapter 9

HERS

"Jump!" I yelled at Shepard as one of the Armatures fired at the Mako. I thanked whatever god that might be listening that I had been smart enough to put on my seatbelt before leaving the _Normandy_.

"Why won't the damn thing die already?" Ashley yelled over the sound of the Mako's gun. I would have laughed but I was in the same vehicle as her. An explosion sounded outside the Mako as the Armature finally died. Ashley sighed with relief and I slowly slouched into my seat. I watched the radar as Shepard drove us toward where we needed to be.

Three Armatures later we reached a space where the Mako could not fit. "Everybody out." Shepard said as he climbed out of the Mako. I followed with Ashley on my tail. A shot rang out and I barely moved out of the way of the bullet and quickly headed toward cover.

"Shit." I heard Ashley shout. I found myself next to Shepard after diving for cover. "They have a sniper…looks like Phasic rounds too!"

"Crap…those things will go straight through our shields." Shepard said I tried to think of anything that might help. Shepard looked at me, "Any ideas?"

"A wild one but it might work."

"Let's do it then." I nodded my head.

"Okay, there's the sniper on the roof over there." I said pointing to the sniper, he nodded. "If you could get it with your sniper I'll do the rest."

"Got it…on the count of three then?" I nodded and he started counting with his fingers. When three hit he stood up with his sniper and aimed. I stood up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and flared with a biotic barrier. Two shots rang out and only one hit the target. The sniper fell from its perch and I watched as the other bullet was absorbed into my barrier. When it was gone I let go of Shepard's waist.

Shepard turned and looked at me. He looked like he was going to say something when a Geth ship flew overhead and dropped off another Armature.

"Duck?" I asked him while I watched the Armature power up.

"Yeah, I'd say so."

* * *

The ceiling was crumbling down around us as we rushed towards the exit. We would have been out of this place if that damn Krogan and his Geth followers didn't show up.

"Come on!" Shepard yelled herding us past him. I watched as Ashley grabbed the Doctor's arm to help pull her along. It was getting harder to breathe as dust filled my lungs. I was thankful for the fresh air as we made it out of the tunnels.

"_JUMP!" _I heard Jokers voice shout into my helmet as the _Normandy_ came into view.

I watched as Ashley jumped first and then helped Liara into the Cargo bay as she jumped. I was about to follow when a screeching noise filled the air. I looked down and saw that the walkway was starting to melt because of the Lava pooling around it.

"Go!" Shepard shouted from my side. I nodded and climbed onto the railing getting ready to jump. I looked up and saw Kaidan there so I knew that if I lost momentum he could catch me with his biotics. I took a deep breath and jumped.

My hand caught the edge of the bay doors and Garrus ran up to help me. When I was back on my feet I looked back at the walkway. Most of it was melted and it was lower than when I jumped.

"Come on Shepard!" I yelled across the gap. He looked at me before climbing onto the railing. He jumped at the same time the walkway finally gave out completely. I saw he didn't have enough momentum in his jump and watched as he started to fall. Time seemed to slow down as I watched his eyes widen ruining his look of confidence. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I threw a lift at him and watched as his momentum brought him forward toward the ship. The time sped up as he slammed into the bay doors. I quickly canceled the lift and ran toward him to help him up.

"Joker, everyone's aboard! Get us out of here!" I got no argument to my command and soon we were heading away from the ruins. I helped Shepard by pulling him into the bay. As soon as he was completely in I hit the button and closed the doors. I looked around and saw that Kaidan, Ashley and Liara were gone. They must have gone to the med bay. Garrus and Wrex were nowhere to be found either. I looked over at Shepard and saw that he had taken his helmet off and was breathing hard.

"You okay?" I asked kneeling in front of him. He nodded as he tried to sit up.

"Thank you, I was sure I was a goner there."

"I guess it come in handy to have biotics on the ship." He nodded in agreement.

"The doctor?"

"Ashley and Kaidan are with her." We sat in silence leaning against the Mako. "I hope you don't mind but I kind of took over your job for a bit."

"In what way?"

"I ordered Joker to get us away from the planet."

"Well as long as you aren't preparing a mutiny against me, I'm fine with it." I smiled at his attempt at humor. "We should probably get out of our armor and assemble the crew for a meeting." He stood up and looked down at me offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me up and together we headed toward the lockers.

* * *

HIM

When I was falling through the air because of a poorly executed jump I thought I was going to die. But then the cool and comforting sensation of Scarlett's biotics enveloped me and I knew I was going to survive. As she helped me up into the ship I smelled her shampoo again and I knew that instant that it was not that I didn't like being around her because of her friendly presence. I was falling for her. I knew that I was attracted to her from the first time I saw her. I mean who wouldn't be. Her hair was a rare color that you never saw and her eyes held so much emotion but at the same time were hard and determined. Her voice brought me out of my musings and I realized that she and I were never going to work. It was because of the damn fraternization rules.

We sat in silence for a while before I decided we needed to have a meeting and plot our next course of action. I helped her up and together we walked toward the lockers to get out of our armor. Getting out of armor was sometimes a two person job and with how tired we both were it was probably going to end up being a two person job.

We took off our armor in silence. We seemed to know when the other needed help. We kept pulling off pieces until the only thing left was our under armor and whatever was underneath it. Usually it was shorts and a tank top. I had just taken off the last plate of my armor when she tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Can you unzip me…the zipper, it seems to be stuck." She said pointing over her shoulder at the zipper.

"Yeah," she turned around and lifted up her hair. I carefully unzipped the body suit and turned around to give her some privacy. I reached back to undo mine but before I could warm soft yet callused hands started to unzip it already, returning the favor.

"Thanks." I said before pulling the top part off and grabbing the top of my BDU's. As I leaned over to grab it I saw her out of the corner of my eye watching me before blushing hard and turning around. I smiled at the thought of my attraction to her being returned before returning to pulling the shirt over my head.

* * *

"I think that we should head back to the citadel, get some supplies and armor for T'Soni." Ashely suggested. I looked over at Scarlett and saw that she seemed to agree with Ash.

"Alright we'll take a break at the citadel and then will go to Noveria to fix the Geth problem and maybe get some information on Liara's mom."

"Thank you commander." Liara still looked like she was going to faint after the melding of our minds. I myself had a headache.

"Joker, set a course for the citadel and set up a link with the council."

"_Yes, sir"_

"The rest of you, dismissed. Ash why don't you help the Doctor to the med bay." Ashley nodded her head and took Liara by the elbow so she wouldn't fall. I watched as Scarlett, the last one to leave, left before turning to talk to the council.

"Commander I hope you're not going to hang up on us like last time…" I groaned silently, this was going to be either a really long talk or a very short one.


End file.
